sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Dae
Pre-Sonic Heroes Dawn Dae was not originally an organic life form. Dawn was actually an android under the service of Eggman called HR-X (Humanoid Robot - X) that gained free will after a bizarre reaction to a Chaos Emerald. Soon afterwords, HR-X reacted to another Chaos Emerald, containing it within herself and gaining the power to absorb the "Physical Data" of her foes essentially absorbing them and gaining some of their powers (like Cell on DBZ, which inspired this power actually...). After absorbing Rouge, HR-X became confused as to it's gender (we all know why) and decided that the next foe it absorbed would define it's gender. When it encountered the Babylon Rogues, Wave was the first absorbed and HR-X became Ultima - a silver robotic hedgehog-like organism with tentrils of stray Physical Data swirling around her as a form of clothing (it looks like the stuff the T-1000 was made of in Terminator 2). Eventually, Ultima had six of the Chaos Emeralds in her posession and was in pursuit of Sonic and Amy who had the final one. Finally, Sonic stumbled and he and the final Emerald were obtained by Ultima who used them for one purpose: to become real herself (and to stop Eggman). When Ultima became real, the people she had absorbed were released without memory of the event. Her absorbing Sonic in the end gave her her colouring. As she floated over the ocean with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, she witnessed a beautiful sunrise. "It is my time. It is dawn. I am Dawn. It is a new day. I am Dawn Dae." - Dawn just after becoming organic Seeing as she never absorbed Amy (who feels excessive love), Dawn seems to have no understanding of the emotion. She also has massive amounts of untapped power that she knows she has but doesn't seem to care to use. Dawn found employment working to remove Eggman's forces on the outskirts of Station Square and helped with the clean-up of the town after the events of Sonic Adventure DX. Sonic Heroes and Team Mulier During the events of Sonic Heroes, Dawn was wandering around Megapolis (she had moved there after SADX) when she noticed something odd in the sky. (Somehow) She could still "zoom" her eyes and saw that it was an Eggman battleship and sought out help in getting rid of it. A simple ad in the local paper is what started it all. Two girls answered the ad: Samantha Winters and Jazz the Hedgehog. Thus, Team Mulier was born. Note: Mulier means femininity in Dutch. Dawn Dae - Robot turned Hedgehog - Power - Dawn's story up to this point is explained above. Being once robotic, Dawn has maintained most of her strength and physical capabilities, though she actually prefers to work with a team whether or not she actually needs them. Samantha "Sam" Winters - Fox - Fly - Sam had always lived a sheltered life free from temptation and really anything bad. As soon as she could, Sam broke through that shelter into the real world. Wearing a tanktop, hip-hugging jeans and boots, she barely resembled her old self. Sam tends to keep her hair up in a ponytail but has also tried other things with it which Dawn encourages. Jasmine "Jazz" the Hedgehog - Hedgehog - Speed - Jazz tends to keep her past to herself, no matter how much Dawn and Sam pester her about it. Maybe avoiding conversations is what motivates her to run so fast..? --- Eventually, the trio found out that the battleship was actually being sent away from the fleet for maintenance because none of the cannons worked. After destroying it (they couldn't just let it go) they returned to Megapolis and went their own separate ways for a while. It wouldn't be for another few years before they would ever see each other again. Shadow the Hedgehog When it became public knowledge that the Black Arms Federation was not "just visiting" and that something bad was afoot, Dawn lept into action helping with the supression of Black Arms forces in and around Westopolis (she had moved, again). One day while she was trying to locate a cell of Black Arms forces in a small building, Shadow the Hedgehog came blasting through and took all of them out in less than two minutes. Frustrated, Dawn set out to make a difference in the fight against the Black Arms. At one point Dawn was chasing a Black Arms soldier and stumbled upon a shuttle with preset coordinates for somewhere in Earth's (Mobius is the same planet!) orbit. After taking out the Black Arms alien, Dawn entered the shuttle. Not knowing it was bound for the ARK. Aboard the Space Colony ARK, Dawn found numerous hazards trying whatever they could to get her. Then, in the bowels of the colony, Dawn found a trio of stasis pods each labeled Kappa, Xi, and Chi. Before she could investigate just what they were, Dawn heard a group of Eggman's robots clacking down the hallway outside. Sneaking past, Dawn left the ARK as soon as she could. As she left, she saw several interesting things: A large room with what looked like what had once been a giant lizard lying motionless in it; a pod labled "Project Purity" that was empty; and a GUN gunship of sorts that laid in ruins. When Dawn finally was leaving the Space Colony, she saw a bizarre sight, the massive Black Comet being destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon. Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Finally being able to relax, Dawn went to Future City in an attempt to just watch the World Grand Prix (not knowing Eggman's involvement). When she noticed Eggman, she rushed in to try to enter but didn't have a team. So, she put yet another ad in the paper and the same pair responded. Team Mulier was reborn. The trio raced different opponents than Sonic and the others, as they were in a different bracket, but unfortunately lost before they could reach the finals. It took over a year for any of them to pick up an Extreme Gear again, when the robots went berzerk. It was strange, Dawn had fits of confusion when near one of the Arks of the Cosmos as she was once an Eggman robot and was apparently on the same network, in some way, that the rampaging robots used. However, once Dawn got control of these fits, she was able to exploit the network and track down an Ark of the Cosmos for Team Mulier which they lost soon after. Strangely, the trio somehow ended up in 90s Boulevard when the Black Hole created it and decided to open up shop there and became private detectives under the name Mulier Investigations, becoming a top rival of Team Chaotix in terms of reputation as detectives. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006, AKA NextGen) and Sonic Unleashed Moving to Soleanna, there seems to be potential for detectives there, Dawn and Team Mulier find a hectic enviornment awaiting them. Not much happens to them to connect them to the events of the game. The same goes for Unleashed. Sonic 4 and Colors No one knows just what will happen there...(Seeing as I have neither I can't say anything about them or Sonic Chronicles and the Dark Brotherhood) Beyond the traditional Sonic Franchise At one point, after SRZG, Dawn returns to the ARK and relocates the three stasis pods that were actually attempts at cloning Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, and something resembling Chaos mixed with Knuckels. Actually, all three (Kappa, Xi, and Chi so you don't have to scroll back up ^w^) were hybrids of various known characters created by the mysterious scientis Dix, but that's for another page. In the 20 (sometimes called 30) Years Later story arc (as taken from the comics) Dawn and Team Mulier have become a very effective detective agency and have bought out Team Chaotix. Both Sam and Jazz have married with kids, leaving Dawn as the only single person from the original Team Mulier. Seeing as she doesn't seem to understand love, it doesn't look like she'll be dress shopping any time soon. Dawn has also worked with Elyas in the past and has taken his case around his sisters and Drake Khane as a favor seeing as Elyas helped Team Mulier in the past. Trivia Dawn's very first design as a hedgehog was a cheap recolor of Purity the Hedgehog which was scrapped when Dawn's story became more developed Dawn's original occupation (post-first redesign) was actually a cop in Westopolis and later in Soleanna, this was changed after extensive play of StH 2006 and discovering the Soleanna Guards are useless Originally, Dawn was supposed to be evil a lot longer then what she is. She was originally supposed to become good on a mission to obtain a Chaos Emerald from Cream and Cheese (after becoming organic, this becoming oddly unfitting was the main reason for the change) where pity for the crying pair turned into sympathy and Dawn would betray Eggman then In the following alteration to her story, Dawn was originally supposed to gain a pretty decent bust after absorbing Rouge. Her bust was reduced to make it more publicly appropriate Dawn's becoming female when absorbing Wave was completely by chance. I actually flipped a coin as to whether or not it would be Wave or one of the guys... Her Extreme Gear is called "Obsidian Chopper" and is a bike type that resembles a modified EggBike Dawn's attack in Sonic Riders type races is "Blades of Vengance" where Dawn runs down the track pulling two energy swords from her jacket that stun foes and knock them back when hit with them Her SR/SRZG attack alludes to the fact that Dawn is a skilled swordsman Dawn did not have a jacket until her fourth design when she was at one point controlled by Eggman, having an Eggman logo on the back. The logo remains in the final version, but has a red X over it Within Dawn's jacket conceals an alarming number of weapons inside it Though Dawn cannot understand love, she does understand and feels other emotions, including empathy Category:Hedgehogs